


A Deal

by Ladyanaconda



Series: The Phantom of Purple Eyes [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda
Summary: Tenn and Purple come to an agreement. Meanwhile, everyone upstairs is dealing with Tenn's disappearance in different ways.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Invader Tenn
Series: The Phantom of Purple Eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946428





	A Deal

Purple avoided her altogether for the past few days. It made the solitude down there even more unbearable. It didn't help that Tenn stayed inside her room and wouldn't come out. Eventually Purple finally tried reaching out again, but Tenn didn't dare unlocking the door. Every day he'd knock a few times and plead her to come out so they could talk, but she wouldn't budge not speak to him. He'd give up after a few minutes and just leave her meals outside.

He had ruined _everything_. She had seen him at his worst, she had seen his _face_ , and now feared him, just like everybody else. There was no way she would love him now, and it severely broke his heart. Was there any point in keeping her here against her will? No, what was he thinking? If he let her go, she would never come back. She'd run away from him and he would never see her again.

No, he'd figure something out.

Eventually, Tenn's need for companionship became unbearable. Gathering every inch of courage inside her body, she went towards the door and gripped the knob with a trembling hand. Taking a deep breath, she turned it. The house was empty when she stepped out. Tenn released the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Guess this gave her a few more hours to herself.

She took a closer look at the organ and the rest of the rooms, all neatly decorated in shades of purple. But there was one in particular that caught her attention. The door was locked and Purple has told her not to go in. Her common sense told her to turn around, especially after her curiosity already got her in enough trouble, but then again it's only a room. Good thing she still had a knack in lock picking doors. Fetching a fork and pin from the kitchen, Tenn inserted them into the keyhole and turned until she heard a click. The door was open.

Tenn froze as she turned on the lights.

She had half-expected a torture chamber of some sorts, but instead she found a whole room dedicated to… _her_. The pristine white walls were decorated with portraits of her in all the different costumes she had worn during her performances. Some depicted her singing onstage, others were simply bust paintings. What called Tenn's attention, though, was the mannequin in the middle of the room and its… uncanny resemblance to her. It was wearing a beautiful violet gown with mauve and silver trimmings, long sleeves and a long cape-like train. Tenn took a closer look at it. Was it supposed to be for her? It did look like it was her size…

Before she could take a closer look at it, though, suddenly there was a body between her and the mannequin.

"Tenn, what are you doing in here?" Purple stuttered, grinning nervously as he stretched out his limbs and tried to hide the gown from Tenn's view, even going as far as to use his cape. "You weren't supposed to see this just yet…!"

Tenn blinked. "And what am I not supposed to see just yet…?"

"It's a… It's... " Purple gulped the lump in his throat as she started looking at her portraits. "I can explain it!"

"Okay… I don't know if I should feel complimented or disturbed…"

Purple abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders as gently as he could and proceeded to push her out of the room, closing the doors behind him. He wiped some sweat off his brow and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

To be honest, Tenn wasn't sure of what to expect when she came face to face with the Phantom again. The memory of his face and the rage he showed that night was still fresh, but this… embarrassing situation made her forget all about it. Well, at least Purple didn't seem to be angry this time. The two just stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Purple brought a small paper bag out of his pocket.

"Burritos?"

"No thank you." Tenn said quickly, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"You sure? I got your favorites!" Her stomach growled. Damn it.

"Fine."

For a good while, both ate in silence, unsure of what to say. Eventually, the silence became unbearable, though. They tried to say something, but they spoke simultaneously.

"Tenn, I…"

"Purple…" Both stopped, blushing fiercely.

"Sorry, you first." Purple insisted.

"Okay." Tenn sighed and took another deep breath. "What was that room?"

Damn it, anything but that! Purple rubbed the back of his head. "Well, what can I say? It's the closest thing to having you close until recently. Ever since I saw you for the first time, I… I was mesmerized by your beauty, but I was afraid to show myself to you because I didn't know how you'd react. Instead, I spent most of my free time painting you and capturing you."

"You know we have cameras, don't you?"

"Photos are dead. They are nothing but a soulless replica of a living thing that doesn't express any emotion. Paintings, on the other hand, can tell you what the painter felt about the subject he's captured."

"And what about that dress? Is it for me?" Purple's cheeks were so pink that he almost looked like a hrafur fruit. "Should I take your reaction as a yes?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Purple confessed, sighing. "I was going to keep you here for a few days until… until you grew to love me, then I'd propose and show you the dress…" Tenn shifted away from him.

"You know, normal people _don't_ pick the wedding dress until the girl in question _actually_ says yes."

"Well, as you've probably noticed by now, I'm _not_ like most people."

"Purple, be honest with me. Why did you bring me here? What do you actually plan to do with me? Keep me here like a pet for the rest of my days? Because that's _not_ how love works." Tenn insisted sternly, getting to her feet. "What do you want to do with me?"

Silence.

"All my life I've had to live in seclusion under this place, barely seeing the light of day, if at all. I've had to move through tunnels to make my way around because people are frightened of me. I've had to _kill_ people for a living… I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of having to hide in the shadows and having to hide my talents. I… I want to be like normal people. I want to live in an actual house with normal doors and walls, with a wife, just like everybody else.

Purple looked for something inside his pocket: a beautiful silver ring with a small stone embedded on it.

"...I want you for my wife," he admitted after a long moment of silence.

Tenn stared at the ring in utter shock. She had suspected it ever since she saw the dress, but now that she heard it from him in person… She didn't know what to say.

"You cannot keep me here forever, Purple."

"You can never leave!" Purple said, standing up and turning to face her. "As long as you thought me handsome you would have returned, but now that you know of my hideousness, you'll run away for good!"

"Didn't you say that what matters isn't the face, but the _heart_? I got to know you and you're not a bad person, even though you have… strange habits. But all this time I've only known you as my _captor_. I'd like to get to know you as my _friend_. That's how one usually starts relationships, you know."

A tense silence followed. Purple was thoughtful for a few minutes, pacing around the living room with a pensive expression. Eventually, he stopped in front of Tenn.

"...I'll let you go with _one_ condition."

Tenn's heart skipped a beat. "What?" She felt a shiver down her spine as Purple gently reached out of her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, as if it had been made specifically for her.

"Don't remove this ring. _Ever_." He warned seriously. "As long as you wear it, you're my bride. Should you ever take it off or lose it…" His eyes narrowed. "You won't like the consequences."

"I'm not your property." Tenn said firmly.

"I never said you were, my dear. All I'm asking you is that you wear this as a sign of… loyalty, if you prefer." Purple said, his eyes and voice softening.

Tenn examined the ring. It was a simple silver band with a small violet stone. It didn't look that bad. If this is all he was asking of her to let her go, she'd have no trouble with it.

"I accept your terms."

"Good!" Smiling, Purple held out a hand. "Come on. Let's take you back before Red gets a heart attack."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_Notes, notes, notes! Stupid notes!_

These thoughts swirled through Spork's head as he paced around his office. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the Phantom out of his head. First dropping a sandbag on top of Tak, and now _this_! Demanding a _monthly_ salary of 30,000 monies!

_Dear Sporky_

_Just a brief reminded that my salary has not been paid. You know the drill: 30,000 monies in an envelope that shall be placed in Box Five. No one likes debtors, so it's better if my orders are obeyed. Unless you want another... 'accident'._

_By the way, last night's gala was quite charming. You can thank its success to Tenn's performance; it was, in one word,_ sublime _. Otherwise, the dancing was a lamentable mess. I expect that you'll keep giving Tenn the main roles in the following seasons._

_On that note, that Tak's an utter headache! Must you cast her when she's past her prime by a hundred seasons?_

_-O.G_

The note, written in dark violet ink and put inside a black envelope, was found on top of his desk that morning. How did the Phantom even get inside his office?! None of the guards on turn saw anyone entering, and the security cameras showed nothing out of the ordinary. That apparition always, _always_ , got away. And it infuriated Spork to no end.

 _Knock, knock_.

Caught off guard, Spork jumped behind his desk with a frightened yelp. Once he regained his composure, he called out. "Come in!" The door opened and a tall, lean Irken wearing silk robes stepped in. "Ah, Shipmaster Dren! What brings you here?"

"Quit the fake sympathy, Spork, you know why I'm here. Where is miss Sakhak?"

"How should I know? It's not like I'm her smeetsitter or something!"

Dren narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? Then why did you send me this note?" He demanded, holding up a folded paper.

"Wha-?" Spork stared at the piece of paper. "Don't look at me! I don't even use such a primitive communication method!"

"She's not with you then?"

"Do you see miss Sakhak around here? I'm in the dark as much as you, shipmaster!" Spork snapped, snatching the letter. Just like the one from his desk, it was written in violet ink.

_Shipmaster Dren_

_Miss Sakhak is now under the protection of the Angel of Music. Don't try to see her again._

"Well, if you didn't send it, who did?"

The door burst open; Dren barely had time to react as Spork suddenly jumped into his arms. Rolling his eyes, he dropped the manager to the ground and turned to the new arrival.

"YOU!"

"Hey, Tak, how are you doing?" Dren spoke casually, stoically facing the Irkenette.

Snarling, Tak stomped her way towards Dren and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his chest. "How dare you show up after sending me this rubbish?!"

Dren blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Tak held up a crumpled piece of paper. "You sent me this letter telling me that I was replaced!"

"I what?" Dren snatched the note. Much like Spork's, it was written in violet ink.

_Miss Tak_

_Your days at the Lythikos Mausoleum are numbered. Tenn Sakhak will be singing in the main role tonight instead of you. Don't even think of taking her place lest you want a misfortune to occur; or should I remind you of your little 'accident' last season?_

"Tak, you're mistaken. This letter isn't mine."

"Who else would be so interested in making Tenn Sakhak rob me of _my_ rightful position?!"

"Everybody, let's calm down! Someone's been clearly been playing tricks on us!" Spork stepped in before the two could get into a quarrel. ""First of all, miss Tak, I must let you know that miss Sakhak is-"

"Miss Sakhak has returned."

The trio found none other than Red on the doorway. He was staring at the scene with a stoic, though annoyed, expression. Just how long had he been there?

Spork couldn't contain a relieved sigh. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad she's unharmed! Where is she now?"

"I sent her home to rest; I'd figured it'd be best if she was alone."

"Can I see her?" Dren asked hopefully.

"Didn't I just say that she needs to rest, mister? Oh, and by the way, Spork-"

Spork yelled as he saw Red's hand going into the pocket of his coat. "I swear, if I hear anything about 'notes' one more time, I'm going straight to the _Massive_ and throw myself out of the airlock!"

Red sighed internally. Why did Purple have to make such a mess every time?

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like things are getting tense. How come Spork hasn't quit by now?
> 
> I made Tak the equivalent of the prima donna Carlotta, but I wouldn't say she's a 'diva' perse. While not spoiled nor bratty, she'll defend her position as lead singer, which she earned through her own merit, with nails and teeth.


End file.
